Blood Moon
by hella whitlock
Summary: Bella receives a mysterious package, offended by the contents she goes on a mini-mission to find the culprit. They were just trying to help her out, or were they? Her world is turned upside down when she meets Alice and her buddy Jasper, though... Jasper x Bella. Total crackfic. :D
1. Wat

Blood Moon

A/N: I'm not sorry.

I do believe that I, Bella Swan, had a stalker. Today when I had awoken from a mostly restful sleep - regretfully leaving my dreams of that hot stud from Bio - I had a mysterious package sitting on top of my toilet. In my bathroom, with no windows. In my house, with my Chief of Police father, who keeps everything locked, at all times! I was seriously creeped out, what an invasion of privacy! Did they also hang around my room to leer at me creepily while they maybe, possibly sniffed my panties? Oh my god! My father Charlie had already left for work, he usually left around 6am and I didn't bother rolling out of bed until at least 7:30. It's not like I had to spend hours getting ready, hell I barely even bothered to brush my hair on most days. So it wasn't a matter of having him come look at it and I honestly didn't want to worry him about the fact there was most definitely a prowler loose in Forks.

I quickly did a run through of all the windows and doors. Surprisingly, they were all still locked up tight.

"The fuck?" I grumbled out loud, running my hand through my nappy hair and getting it tangled for a minute. I should probably brush my hair before I left for school. Oh well, God did invent hats, didn't he?

So how did they get inside? Were they still inside?! Holy shit I was going to give myself a fucking aneurism. Maybe I should call my father Charlie, before he comes home and finds my body lying in a pool of my own blood. I mean he is a cop, that's what they do. It wouldn't be like I was some scared kid just calling up Daddy or anything... Sigh. I took the package into my room and sat on the bed, staring at it. Oh! There was a card. That would probably be helpful to read. I should have done that to begin with. My heart was already racing a mile a minute, and the idea of there being a creepy card attached to what could just be an innocent gift was sending my mind into over drive. I mean for all I knew, Charlie left me a present. Although what reason he could have for lavishing his only daughter with gifts beats me! Not literally though because Charlie is great and he doesn't hit me.

The stationary was really nice. It was sort of an ivory color with little flecks of maroon in the paper. Thick too, and the edges were all torn, and it was really soft. Cool. It had Isabella in cursive on it. I wished I could write that nice, my handwriting basically looks like a smashed asshole. The ink was actually maroon, which looked really nice against the off-white color of the stationary. The really fancy kind you see in movies and stuff. Like when Hannibal would write romantic letters for Clarice. He's so romantic... I sniffed the envelope for a second, but no. No bouquet of random scents for me to admire. I opened the card and read it quickly, and then once more but slower because I hadn't really gotten it all the first time. I don't know why I read things so fast, it just takes me more time in the long run. 

Isabella,

Please use these during your next menstrual cycle.

Eternally Yours,  
E.M. 

My next... menstrual cycle? Without further ado I ripped off the wrapping paper on the box, barely noticing that it was kind of classy and thick like the stationary. Who the fuck cares what the paper looked like, what the fuck is in that box!

'Whoever got me my... "menstrual" gift must be rich.' I thought absentmindedly, as I unveiled my present. Finally.

Inside was a giant box, like the kind I had seen at Costco Wholesale, filled entirely with different types of tampons. To say that my face was heating up would be an enormous understatement. My entire body was alight with a strange mix of embarrassment and rage. I wish I knew who the hell E.M. was because I had a lot of shit to say to them at that very moment in time.

Like, like... How fucking dare you?! I stood up and started pacing back and forth in my room. Who the hell would have the audacity to leave me tampons?! Who the hell would even think that I would want to use tampons?! I am a pads girl okay, I don't care if they're like a giant diaper in my pants for the week. I don't want to stick cotton up my twat! That's so unsanitary! It could get stuck! UP THERE. I would have to retrieve it! By myself. I am a virgin okay, what if I popped my cherry with one. Oh my god, humiliating. How would I explain that to my future husband? My phone started beeping crazily. Shit. I had to be at school in ten minutes. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day. Slapping a hat over my nappy hair, I grabbed my box and headed out the door.


	2. Lifetime Supply of Tampons

Blood Moon

Chapter One

A/N: Teehee.

Arriving at school, I contemplated leaving the box in my car. It was embarrassing, but my anger overrode everything else. I wanted to know who this jack hole was, and I wanted to shower them in tampons. I wanted to sneak into their house and put tampons everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling fan, clogging the toilet, strewn all over the lawn after I dip them in fruit punch. Oh yeah, that jerk ass was gonna get it. I hopped out of the car with my backpack slung over my shoulder and the box in my hands. It was a pretty large box, I could just see over it as I walked on to campus. I was a woman determined. I didn't even stop to gawk at the Cullens like I usually did. That stud muffin from Bio was still probably gone all week. I met up with Angela outside our lockers. I set the box down to put my books away.

"Bella?" She hesitantly asked.  
"What's up Ang?" I replied after I shut my locker. Bending down to pick up the giant box of feminine product. "Oh, the box." I laughed kind of awkwardly. "Some fuck nut left it for me... Inside my bathroom this morning." I was still a bit creeped out that E.M. had been inside my house. I recited the gist of the note to her. "Any idea who E.M. could be?" She shook her head no.  
"I have no idea. The only E names I can think of are Edward Cullen and Eric Yorkie."  
"Damn, I was hoping you would know more people than me. That's all I could think of too."

By the time lunch rolled around, I wasn't any closer to finding out who left me my most thoughtful present in my bathroom. It wasn't any of my friends playing a prank, and I was starting to get seriously nervous. I dropped off the box at our usual lunch table and stood in line to get my food. Glancing back at the table every so often to eyeball the box. It's not like I thought it was going to get up and walk away, but I didn't want anyone taking my only evidence that some psychopath had been in my house when there was no signs of entry. At least, not without a key. Jessica sat down with her lunch just as I came back with my own.  
"Did we start to sync our periods and I didn't notice?" She questioned, gesturing to the box. I laughed,  
"No, dude. Some creeper left that in my bathroom this morning." Her eyes went wide.  
"Someone left you... Tampons?" She had the basic reaction I had. "And they broke into your house with your cop father? Why?" I dug around in my backpack for the note and handed it over to her.  
"Beats me, maybe you can recognize the initials or the handwriting or something." By then everyone else had joined us at the table, waiting patiently to ask what the fuck was up with the jumbo box of feminine hygiene ~unmentionables~. Before I could launch into the general story again, there was a hand on my shoulder. 

"Hi! It's Bella, right?" Everyone froze, staring at the person behind me. I hadn't heard that voice before. I turned around and I knew who it was before she introduced herself. "I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you!"  
"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you too?" I had no idea why she was talking to me, maybe she wanted to borrow a tampon. I had been giving them out all day like party favors.

"I couldn't help but overhear you telling Jessica about how that box magically appeared in your bathroom." She pulled a chair from another table and sat down next to me and Jessica. I don't know what shocked Jess more, the fact that Alice Cullen knew her name or invited herself to sit with us.  
"Close your mouth, Jess." I teased her. She snapped it shut and started eating her salad, but I knew she was zoned in our conversation. "So, do you have any ideas?" I passed her the note that was still next to Jessica.  
"Actually, I already know who it is." She didn't seem to be particularly happy telling me this. She almost looked ashamed. Like maybe because it was one of her adopted siblings.  
"You know who broke into my house? Was it one of your siblings?" I glared over at the table they usually sat at. Emmett smiled and waved, Rosalie smacked him upside the head while she glared at me, Jasper gave me a lofty grin, no Edward-Stick-Up-My-Hot-Stud-Muffin-Ass Cullen. Not surprising, he hadn't been here last week either. I looked back at Alice. She gave me a glum half assed smile.  
"Yes, it was one of my siblings. For lack of a better word, anyway." She paused, as if collecting her thoughts. "I would like to talk to you about it after school, if that's okay?" I shrugged,  
"Yeah, that's fine. I guess. I mean I'd rather know right now, but there's only two periods left. I can last a few more hours." She smiled, and I wanted to say it was a really welcoming friendly smile. It seemed menacing to me. Like she could snap my neck and vanish without anyone realizing what the fuck just happened.  
"Okay! I'll meet you at your truck after school!" And she was gone. The chair replaced and she was already halfway back to her table.  
"How the fuck does she move so fast in those heels?" I wondered aloud.  
"Jesus, Bella. We need to teach you how to walk in high heels." Jessica snorted.  
"Hey, fuck you. Those things are death traps." I hurried ate my food, not having had much time to eat it. Lunch was almost over. 35 minutes is not enough time to enjoy your food and have time to socialize.


	3. OMG!

Blood Moon

Chapter Two

A/N: Lol, okay. So I'm sorry. I may have led you all on. But I'm not sorry about how awful this story is getting hahaha.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. I stopped by the nurses office when school ended to drop off my box. I don't know why I didn't have that idea beforehand. My gym teacher Miss. Harlotsnotgottenhaim, had suggested it. I wasn't going to use them, and now girls would have something besides those awkward pads to choose from. Ugh they were the worst. Would it kill the school to invest in some Always with Wings? You gotta have the wings dude... You just gotta.

As promised, Alice was waiting for me by my truck. She was practically vibrating. You know, like when a Chihuahua is cold. Maybe she was trying to dodge rainfall or something. "Bella!" She grinned when she spotted me approaching. "I was wondering if we could talk at your house? I hadn't expected it to rain." She gestured to her lack of umbrella. Honestly who was she trying to kid? It rained every day in Forks. I've been here for like four days, and even I picked up on what the clouds were putting down. Haha, I'm an idiot. Smiling at my dumb joke I told her to hop on in.

"Where did the box go?" She questioned, putting on her seat belt after gracefully jumping up into the cab. It wasn't that high up for normal people, but Alice was ridiculously short.

"Oh, I pawned it off on the school nurse. I sure as hell wasn't going to use them." Alice laughed awkwardly along with me. I think she was one of those girls who were cool with the period plugs. Whatever.

"So which one of your siblings was it?" I asked, hoping to fill the short ride with anything other than silence.

"I have my suspicions but I'm not a hundred percent sure. I want to see the wrapping paper." She was staring out the window the entire time she talked. I wondered what kind of clues she would get from wrapping paper. When we pulled into my driveway we headed inside immediately. It was really pouring down now, and Alice hadn't waited for me to get out to shelter her with my umbrella. She drifted up towards my room without ever pausing to look where she was going or ask for directions. It was like she had been here before.

I caught up with her in my bedroom, and she was holding the decorative paper to her nose like it were a dainty handkerchief and she were about to sneeze. "Uh, Alice?" She turned towards me, giving me a soft smile.

"Well, I have figured out who E.M. is." She just stood there, holding the paper and staring at me. What was she waiting for? Spit it out, Alice!

"And it is...?" She already let me know it was a sibling, why the dramatics?

"My mother, Esme." My mouth dropped open. Esme Cullen?

"What." It wasn't so much a question as disbelief in general.

"Bella, I don't know how to really explain this." She paused, as if groping for words. It didn't look like she was thinking at all, just staring into space. I waited a few moments, tapping my foot impatiently. For someone who can walk so fast in high heels she sure took forever to think.

"Alice, just tell me. All this suspense is killing me. I already waited all day." I couldn't believe Esme Cullen left me tampons. That was beyond creepy and way overstepping her bounds. I'm not even friends with her children! At this rate, I didn't want to be either.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth." A small measure of calm washed over me. It felt foreign and unwelcome. I shook it off and waited for Alice to get on with it. She pursed her lips and looked disappointed. "You're the reason Edward hasn't been in school." I was outraged.

"What the hell do I have to do with Edward skipping school? Absolutely nothing! I didn't even talk to him! He just sat there bored out of his mind the whole 45 minutes of Bio!" I exploded on her. "What does that have to do with your Mom getting me tampons?" The shocked expression on Alice's face told me that she hadn't expected me to wig the fuck out on her. 'Well, don't be so rude then Alice.' I sneered in my head. I gestured for her to continue by waving my hand. I crossed my arms and tried to keep myself from yelling at her again. I really wanted to see her explain away me being at fault for Dickward bailing on his education.

"Okay, I think maybe you should sit down on your bed and try to calm down." Alice said, moving away from my bed and towards my closet. My eyes narrowed at her telling me to calm down, but I did as she said anyway. Sitting down sounded nice. I kicked off my shoes and sat cross legged, might as well be as comfortable as I could while she spewed her bullshit. "You have to promise not to interrupt, Bella. If you do we will never get through this, and I know you will want to."

"Fine."

"My brother Edward has a very sensitive nose..."

"No, that's bullshit." I never actually said the words, 'I promise' so I think I'm in the clear. Alice sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose while pacing back and forth in front of my closet.

"Jasper, no!" She stopped moving and faced the window, staring out of it. I turned around to see what the hell was going on and there was Jasper Hale. My bedroom was on the second floor, and Jasper Hale was outside of it. My mouth gaped, I had no words. He opened the window and climbed on in as if he were invited and my name were Clarissa.

"Hi there, Darlin'." He was soaking wet, rain water dripping from his sandy blonde hair and jacket. His boots were leaving a nice splatter of mud on my hardwood floor. I glared at him. He couldn't use his smooth talking southern accent to calm me down. "We are vampires, and Edward believes you are his singer. That means your blood calls to him like none other. He's torn between wanting to fuck you, and wanting to fuck you and suck you dry. You're on your period. We can smell it." He just laid it all out for me, with a lazy grin brightening up his damp features.

Then, I was pretty sure I passed out.


	4. Mr Pricky

Blood Moon

Chapter 4

I was having the strangest experience. I was in the forest going for a hike, which was ridiculous. I mean I loved nature as much as the next person, but hiking seemed like a hobby that would get me killed. I could just see myself tripping and rolling down the mountain like Wylie Coyote. Here I was anyway, chugging along a trail through the woods. My back was really starting to hurt, soon I wasn't so much chugging along as I was hunching over clutching my stomach. Holy cow, the pain was mind numbing. The path I had been strolling along was starting to blur, the trees all merging into one solid mess of colors. Green, brown, more green. When I realized what was happening I opened my eyes. It was just a dream, and I was just having period cramps.

"Fuck."

I rolled over on my stomach burying my face in the pillow and reaching around for my stuffed cactus, Mr. Pricky. Something was wrong, aside from Mr. Pricky being nowhere around. This bed felt way more comfortable and larger than my tiny twin. I pushed myself up off of the bed and sat up, looking at my surroundings. There were royal blue walls with silver wainscoting. All of the furniture was identical. White with silver embellishments and mirrors on all sides. What an absolute bitch of a room to keep clean. There would be finger prints everywhere and I would give up in a week on cleaning them all off. Ugh, the cramping. I was probably in Alice's room. I remember what happened, it felt kind of like a dream. I still didn't really get what was going on. I mean, come on! Vampires? Seriously?! How Gullible did I look? Ugh, which of the three doors was to the bathroom. I took the one near the window, figuring the bathroom had windows.

I was right, and I slammed and locked the door behind me and relieved myself. Glad I was still wearing my own underwear. I needed to change out my shit though. I not so stealthily rummaged around through Alice's shit trying to find girly products of any kind. I kind of wished I had kept one tampon. I was just about to give up and wad toilet paper in my panties when there was a knock on the door. Oh god, what now? I folded some tp and pulled my panties back up, along with the blue plaid pajama pants I was wearing. Which weren't mine. Definitely weren't Alice's either, she's shorter than me and I was drowning in them.

"Bella?" Oh god, my mortification levels are rising to astronomical levels. What did _Jasper_ want?

"Yeah?" I opened the door, seeing how I was done anyway. I gave him a quick look over, and boy he should wear jeans more often. I hunched over a little, holding my stomach. "Ugh, what do you want? Get out of the way I don't feel good." I pushed a hand against his chest and was amazed how buff he was for some high school dude. Or rather, high school vampire dude? He held up my backpack and I snatched it away greedily.

"I figured you might wanted to have your things." He smiled, and I truly believed they were vampires in that moment. It wasn't that I felt like he wanted to eat... well, no. I felt like he wanted to eat me but in an extremely sexual manner, not in the suck your blood and leave you for dead kind of way. Oh my god, I am thinking about Alice Cullen's boyfriend eating me out while I'm on my period, I am a horrible person. Then I laughed, right in Jasper's confused face. Muttering a thanks I slammed the door in his face, and went about my business. Glad I always brought painkillers with me when I was on my rag.

When I emerged from the bathroom sometime later, Jasper was sitting on the bed waiting for me. That wasn't awkward at all. He probably heard all my moping and whining while I just sat there on the toilet for 20 minutes bemoaning all the cake I ate last week and how this was payback from the Gods for not letting my Dad have more than one slice. It wasn't like it was his birthday cake, okay?! I ignored him and hopped back into the bed pulling the covers around me, wishing I had Mr. Pricky to cuddle with.

"I told her to let me tuck you into your own bed, but she wouldn't listen." He obviously meant Alice.

"At least I'm in my own underwear and comfortable clothes." I mumbled into the pillow I was holding against me as a substitute cactus. He laughed, it was deep and throaty and I liked the sound of it.

"You have me to thank for that." He sounded more amused than smug and fishing for compliments.

"Thanks. Can I go home and be miserable in my own less comfortable bed with Mr. Pricky?" Yeah, the meds I took were starting to take effect. I was getting kinda loopy. I rolled over so I could look at Jasper while we talked, but he wasn't even facing me. He turned when he heard me though, and grinned.

"Who's Mr. Pricky?" I noted that he was avoiding the question.

"He's my stuffed cactus, my Dad, Charlie won him for me when I was a kid." I didn't remember it at all, I was really little. "I can't sleep without it." I laughed nervously. Most people would tease me about that, but I sensed Jasper was above that. Because he's a vampire. I reminded myself. Wait, if he's a vampire can he like, _smell_ me right now?

"You're a weird human." I froze in my train of thought and looked up at Jasper. He's calling me weird? I'm not going around telling people I'm a vampire.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You know I'm being pretty cool about all of this. This being kidnapped and undressed without my permission. It's getting dark outside, my Dad is the Chief of Police, in case you forgot. He's going to freak the fuck out when he gets home and I'm gone." I was getting angry, I felt like shit. My cramping was shit, my back fucking hurt, I felt like a smashed asshole. Not to mention the asshole sitting on the edge of the bed dipping it down all fucking annoyingly. I glared at him.

"Hey kitten, put those claws away." I huffed and rolled over so I didn't have to look at him anymore. "I can make you feel good, you know." I bolted into a sitting position. He laughed, "Not like that Bella. Although, if you wanted..." He trailed off, giving me the most intense stare down ever. Uhm, yes. But I would never say it.

"What did you mean then?" We were still staring at each other when I felt it. The cramping just went away. My back didn't hurt anymore. I felt normal. Still a little woozy and shitty, but my pain was gone. "Oh my god, is that you doing that?" I gushed, reaching over and hugging him impulsively. "You are the best, never leave ever!"

"I'll try not to, darlin'." His accent was thick and his voice husky, as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep...


	5. I Shall Protect Your Virtue Milady!

Blood Moon

A/N: Originally Jasper's P.O.V. was an outtake I posted on my tumblr, but I think it actually adds rather than detracts so I put it in here. (This is out so late because I've been playing Titanfall instead of writing.)

Chapter 5

_Jasper_

Something unexplainable had happened when Bella wrapped her arms around me in appreciation. I wondered if Alice had seen any of this coming? I knew how subjective her visions were, especially when involving humans. If it were important enough for my future Peter would give me a call. Peter Whitlock and I haven't seen eye to eye on many things lately, mostly about who I've chosen as a companion and the lifestyle I was living with her. He was still my brother. My brother by venom, my brother in arms. It had been a decade since I had last seen him, maybe I should invite him and his wife Charlotte up. I knew Rose and Emmett would be excited for their visit. They missed them last time on their tenth honeymoon. First, I better focus on the task at hand. I should bring Bella home. It's what she wants. Didn't anyone bother asking her?

"What the fuck am I doing?" I sighed, picking Bella up in my arms and wrapping a blanket from Alice's bed around her.

"What are you doing?" I hadn't even noticed Alice opening the door. I was losing my touch. My senses were dulled so much on the animal blood diet. No excuse for slacking, though.

"I had thought that would be obvious, Alice." I also thought she would have seen and been up here to drag me away when Bella was in the bathroom.

"Jasper, it's raining!" Alice protested, "She could get sick. At least wait until tomorrow. I already left Charlie a note saying she was spending the night for a sleepover." She had a point, I didn't want her to get sick because I was trying to make her comfortable.

"Okay, Alice. You do know this human stuff better than me." I conceded. I set her back down on the bed and Alice fussed over her, making sure she was covered properly and shooed me out of the room. I had an errand to run anyway. I went hunting first, and then headed back to town.

Arriving at the Swan residence, I realized sneaking in would be near impossible. Not with members of the Quileute's there. I knew that Charlie Swan and Billy Black had been life long best friends, so I wasn't surprised to see him and his son there. It was just a hindrance. They were suspicious of the Cullens, they had legends in place to tell them we were different. Even evil, probably. I headed back to the Cullen house to grab a car and change my clothes. I was soaking wet and Charlie would be suspicious if I showed up wet without a car.

"Bella woke up and asked for you." Emmett said as I rushed in through the back door. I paused to look at him, feeling his mirth.

"Did she really?" I decided that since he was fucking with me, I would fuck with him. I sent him what Bella had been feeling earlier. The back pain, the cramping. It started out slow and soft, then I upped it bit by bit until he was writhing.

"No! Fuck, she didn't. Stop it, you dick!" He cried, clutching his stomach and laying sideways on the couch. His game completely forgotten.

"What, you can't handle a little PMS?" You could hear Rosalie laughing in the garage. I joined in at Emmett's horrified expression. I continued past the living room, up the stairs to my room so I could take a quick shower and change before heading back to her house. I had a cactus to kidnap.

_Bella_

I was having the strangest dream. I knew it was a dream, because I had a guy in my bedroom and we were making out on my twin bed. There were lots of other little things, like my room wasn't so tidy, in actuality it was quite messy and impossible to navigate. I also didn't own any sexy lace underwear that my handsome dream boyfriend was busy with, sliding them down my legs. I had naughty dreams before, so this wasn't anything new. It was different though. I swear I could actually feel the emotions swirling around us as we kissed. If this is what kissing felt like, no wonder kids at school made out all the time. His hands wandering about under my shirt, then discarding it. There were words being spoken but I couldn't hang onto them long enough to hear the meaning, I understood them perfectly. They spoke of love, admiration, lust, affection, I was beholden to this man. We had just finished getting undressed when I felt myself waking up. I struggled with staying in the dream, dude was hot. Every time I tried to reach for him I'd just miss, or he'd move out of the way for some reason. Whomever was shaking me awake sure was persistent though.

"Fuck off." I grumbled grumpily while groaning inaudibly about the hot dude in my dream. The pounding got louder. There was shouting. What the hell was going on out there? I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Still disoriented. Right, I was at the Cullen Mansion, in Alice's bedroom. I bet Jessica would be dying to know all about her sheer gauzy canopy bed, and very Cruel Intentions bedroom color scheme. It was dark, the sun must've fully set while I was sleeping. There was only soft moonlight illuminating the room. I'm surprised I hadn't woken up sooner, I have to sleep in total blackness. It was then I noticed that someone was in the room with me, standing by the door immobile. I froze, fear taking over every ounce of my being. Goosebumps prickled along my skin, I felt that strange sensation at the back of my neck and a scream froze in my throat. All of this in a manner of milliseconds, and then the door was broken open. Seconds later the window next to the bed shattered and I was alone in the room, with several people hanging out at the doorway. I recognized some of them as the kids from school.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, drifting into the room and surveying the damage. I blinked, still not really sure if I was awake or not.

"Well, I guess so." She sat on the bed next to me, and held out Mr. Pricky. I reached for him with greedy grabby hands and held him to me. He smelled different. Kind of like vanilla and hay. I liked it. "Where did he come from?!" I already knew though, I told Jasper about him before he made me feel all awesome with his Southern Charm. She smiled brightly.

"The same man who's outside fighting for your honor with Edward." Rosalie said from the doorway.

"My honor? Isn't that like, my virtue or something? Are they fighting for the right to deflower me because I'm pretty sure Jasper is the hot one you wanna bang all the time and piss your parents off with and Edward is the pretty guy who you don't really want to date you just want to look at." I was so confused I was rambling, but I couldn't be blamed I had just woken up. Right? Sure, totally dude. Rosalie and Alice just laughed. Never answering my question.

"Jasper wanted to take you home, if you still wanted to go tonight that is. Do you want to wait in his room, it's probably getting pretty chilly in here isn't?" Rosalie gestured to the window, and added "He doesn't have a bed, but I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with." I shrugged, jumping off the edge of the bed and staying away from the side where the window broke. There was still glass on the floor and I didn't want to take any chances that they were actually vampires. I am a firm believer in seeing and believing and I also am in denial. Pretty sure.

Rosalie led me down a few hallways and to a wooden door at the end of one of them. Alice had opted to stay behind and clean up the mess in her room, even though Rosalie insisted that she leave it for 'That little bitch, Edward.' Opening the door she left just as quickly, letting me wander around unsupervised. I wondered if Jasper kept a journal...


	6. Is this real life?

Blood Moon

A/N: Someone said they were dying of laughter so I gotta assume the cure is another chapter. I don't want anyone to die D: (In addition to removing over 34 unnecessary commas, I removed 13 'fuck/s/ing'. It was reading way too 'me', so I had to tone it down a bit haha.)

I wasn't expecting Jasper's room to be a literal library. I was expecting... Anything else. I didn't know him that well, but a library? Awesome. He had a corner bedroom with high ceilings, I spied a few sky lights up there. Two of the walls were entirely bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me, taking in my surroundings. Where would I even start exploring? I felt like Belle. I laughed to myself, because I was kind of Belle. I was Bella! I guess that made the Cullens the beasts, since they're vampires. I rolled my eyes, I talk to myself way too much. I walked around the room fingering all the book spines. There were a lot of crime thrillers, war dramas, mostly fiction and historical non-fiction. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe Frankenstein or Dracula. Maybe vampires don't have a sense of humor? Speaking of, where was the coffins? Did literature lie to me?!

When I got up to the second floor, one wall was nothing but the Civil War. Book after book. I expected to find Gone with the Wind in there somewhere, but maybe it wasn't Jasper's style. I'd have to buy it for him and make him read it. Geeze, Bella. A guy is nice to you for all of ten minutes and you want to buy him a book. I need to relax. He has Alice. I'm sure she's already subjected him to the movie. All women no matter what age, love Clarke Gable as Rhett Butler. Shit, now I wanted to watch Gone With The Wind.

I sat down at the desk on the second floor balcony. It not only overlooked the backyard of the Cullen Mansion but it had a fantastic view of Mt. Rainier. I bet the sunset was spectacular. How could you concentrate on reading with all this awe inspiring scenery? Rosalie had said to find something to keep myself busy with... Oh who am I kidding, that's just a way of justifying my snooping. I opened one of the books laying on the desk. It was a... Surprise! Civil War book, "Texas and the Civil War" I wondered if Jasper had a relative who served in the Civil War. My mother was obsessed with World War 2 because her grandfather died overseas. He had a few post it notes on a couple pages, but I couldn't figure out why he marked any of them. Bored, since wartime history wasn't my favorite thing to read about, I closed the book and pushed it aside. Opening and closing the drawers I was looking for something incriminating. Maybe he had a raunchy bodice ripper around here somewhere that I could amuse myself with.

"Jackpot!" I squealed out loud, and pulled out a composition book. It said clearly on the front, 'Journal – 2008'. I pulled it out and noticed he had written in it recently, the last entry being today's date. 'Dare I read?' It was a rhetorical question, self.

_Dearest Mama,_

Normally I don't have much important to write down in here. If you were still here with me, I'd be asking you for Grandma Whitlock's ring.

"Woah." I did my best Keanu Reeves impression. There was no way I could read something so personal.

_The day you and Pa feared would never come, has arrived. I just wish you were both here to see it. I don't know her very well, but she's it for me. I can only hope that she chooses me as well. I never understood some aspects of this life, Mates being one of them. I figured I was destined to be alone as penance for my sins. Why would someone like me be rewarded?_

I heard a commotion from outside and I peered through the windows and into the moonlit yard below. I couldn't tell who was who, it was too dark for me to see anything, even with the full moon. I could see three blondes, and I assumed one of them to be Jasper. He had that wavy blonde hair, pretty distinctive. There was another man with shorter hair and a woman with long blonde hair. It couldn't be Rosalie, her hair was much shorter. This woman's hair had to go at least to her waist. I squinted as if that helped me see through the darkness. There wasn't anybody else in the yard that I could see. They were quite a bit back from the house. Beyond a garden filled with flowers. I bet that was all the Mother. Some Moms just had green thumbs and shit, not like mine. As if on cue, they all turned their heads up and towards the house. I felt like they were staring directly at me. I waved. The man I wasn't sure about waved back enthusiastically. They started heading back up to the house. Even though I was in my pajamas and feeling a bit like a smashed asshole, I wanted to be there when Jasper got back. If I were honest I just liked being around him.

I headed out of Jasper's 'Room' and made my way downstairs. I had only seen a very small portion of the house so far and as I descended the stairs into the foyer I realized I was pretty fucking hungry. After two flights of stairs and basically being kidnapped I guess I worked up an appetite. I saw the kitchen on the other side of the living room. So far I hadn't run into anyone, and when I entered the kitchen I realized why. It was 2am. I doubted Jasper would want to drive me home this late. I opened the fridge hoping to spy something I could snack on. Except the fridge was empty. The light didn't even come on, which means it probably wasn't even plugged in. Then my mental light came on. They didn't need food because they were fucking vampires who drank blood and they were gonna fucking murder me!

"Bella?" I couldn't move, I think all of the events of the last however many hours have finally caught up to me. "Get Jasper in here!" Oh, yeah. Call in the hot one to restrain me while you all suck me dry.

"I'm hot?" Jasper had joined them in the kitchen, I presume. I think I was about to fucking snap. I twirled around on my toes, making a note to dance with glee later because I didn't fall flat on my face with my shitty pirouette. I pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.

"That is fucking irrelevant!" I was slowly reaching octaves that are bordering on hysteric. "What the fuck is up with your mother giving me tampons! Why didn't you leave me in my own bed? Who was watching me sleep? Who broke down the door and then also the window? It was Jasper wasn't it? And Edward was in Alice's room watching me sleep? Why the fuck was he watching me sleep!?" I had given in to full blown hysteria. I was shaking, crying, and screeching all at once. I was too upset to feel anything else other than confusion and anger. Plus, my cramps were back. Wonderful. I could feel myself relaxing, not quite as angry as I was seconds before.

"Jasper, what would your Mama think if she knew you were manipulating teenage girls?" I glared at him. I wasn't sure it was him affecting my mood, I figured if he could cure my cramps he could influence my feelings too.

"I reckon my Mama would be a tad put off by your incessant usage of Fuck, to lecture me on anything Isabella."

"Well, fuck. Consider me chastised."

"Let's go in the sittin' room where you can get comfortable, and I will answer all of your questions." Without asking, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the living room. Normally I'd say some shit about how I can walk but I was thoroughly enjoying this. He set me down on the loveseat and sat next to me. I motioned for him to get on with the gettin' on.

"Esme, our Mother for all intents and purposes did not gift you tampons. That was Edward, the reason why Alice told you it was Esme is because it smelled like her. Esme wrapped the gift for Edward. She had no idea what they were, or who it was for. Alice had a reason for taking you here, she hasn't enlightened the rest of us." He made a pointed stare over my head, and I turned to see Alice sitting on the arm of the other couch. I hadn't even noticed her come in because I was too busy staring at Jasper.

"Edward wasn't watching you sleep. He was trying to wake you up out of the little coma I put you in so you could sleep off your pain." He paused for a second, looking at me earnestly. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to just spit it out. I'm a blunt man, Isabella." I loved the way he said Isabella. I could practically see his tongue when he got to the Ella. I nodded at him to continue.

"As I've said, we are vampires. Edward is especially attuned to your scent. You are what we would call a Singer. Your blood calls to him. It's especially alluring to him over any other human. When you are on your period it's even worse. He gave you the tampons hopin' you'd use them and he'd be able to get them from your trash and suck the blood out." I was horrified. That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.

"Okay, you can skip the Tampon Tea, I think I get the picture." There was some laughter coming from upstairs. "Yeah, too disgusted to laugh. But thanks."

"You gave all the tampons away, thwarting Edward's plan. So his next step, now that you were so conveniently placed in a spot he could snatch ya up. Was to well snatch ya up. He wasn't counting on me though, that dumb fucker." He chuckled darkly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he did to Edward, it sounded sinister.

"He thought he'd just wake you up, tell you you're both soul mates and stroll off into the sunset together. Willingly or unwillingly from the way he describes it. I think the boy has gone off on his rocker." He was shaking his head now as if genuinely sad to see that happening.

"That would be the deflowering part, right?" I was glad I was staring intently at Jasper's face. I would have missed how absolutely still he got while his amber eyes were the only thing that moved even in the slightest, changing color to black. Then he started vibrating. I swear I could feel the emotions rolling off of him in waves. All these furious feelings swirling around the room. I was starting to get angry all over again.

"Major! Get a hold of yourself!" Suddenly there was a man in front of us. He could be the blonde I saw him with outside. He wasn't there a second ago, what the shit.

"Isabella, just stay where you are darlin'." He said to me, when I moved to get up. "My name's Peter Whitlock, I'm Jasper's son." He grinned. He was really handsome, and his eyes were dark burgundy. What a cool shade of brown.

"Dude is like 17, how are you his son?" I crinkled my forehead and tried to think of an explanation that didn't involve time travel. I glanced over at Jasper, his eyes hadn't left me. The emotions had stopped swirling though. He looked like he was struggling with something. It was then I noticed everyone else in the room too. Who I assumed to be Esme and Dr. Cullen, the kids I already knew from school, an unknown female. The girl I had seen from the window, surely.

"Why don't you tell her, Daddy J!"

"For fuck sakes! I'm not yer fuckin' father!" He sucker punched Peter right in the mouth, causing him to fall backwards into the coffee table. And with that, he was out of his trance.

"Is this real life?" I muttered.


	7. No, it's not just fantasy

Blood Moon

"Is it just fantasy?" Emmett sang, and was promptly met with a resounding smack from Rosalie. I swear it could echo if given the proper acoustics.

"No, Emmett! This isn't like that website, we don't break into song in the real world!" She scolded him like he was a dog. It was kind of cute in a 'Hey, I'm half of an annoying cute couple' way.

"Caught in a landslide," Peter joined in laughing as he sat up rubbing his sore jaw, his crimson eyes glimmering with mischief. I was fascinated with the fact that he wasn't knocked out cold from a blow like that. His eyes were really pretty, very vampire. I could believe it, coming from him. He oozed scary but handsome and disarming.

"No escape from reality." I chimed back in, I mean I started this little sing-a-long might as well keep going with it. Just as we were about to collectively sing the next part, a voice called from the patio outside.

"Well isn't this the quaint little family reunion." Heads turned towards the sliding glass door, as a figure stood on the other side of the screen. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who didn't know who it was. "Now that I have your attention, would someone mind opening the door? I can't seem to find all of my fingers." He can't seem to find his fingers? I looked at Jasper expecting an answer, but he just smiled at me wickedly and shrugged,

"Shouldn't have touched what was mine." What a loaded sentence! If he does that to someone who just touches something of his, what would he do to me when he finds out I snooped through his shit?

The woman I had assumed to be Esme went and opened the screen door, and it was then I saw who it was. Edward. I automatically cringed away from his presence, my skin crawling. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end when I saw the look he was giving me. He was basically leering at me, his black eyes were creepy as all hell. I found myself being pulled onto Jasper's lap while he vibrated. I tore my eyes from Edward to Jasper. He wasn't even looking at me, he was staring at Edward intently.

"I wasn't aware that Major Whitlock still played with his food." I had never heard anyone speak with such vehemence before. Chills danced down my spine and I knew the playful mood of the room was gone. Within seconds, I was on the couch alone, with Rosalie standing next to me and the other blonde woman in front of me, crouching down. Jasper was gone, and so was Edward and Peter. They were here a second ago, and now the room felt a lot more empty.

"I suppose it's time to get on with my Coven leader duties, and put the Father hat aside." Dr. Cullen said, taking off his jacket and laying it over the couch. "If you will excuse me ladies, Emmett." He kissed Esme on the lips and brushed her hair from her face. Then he too, was gone when he was once standing right there. I was alone with the women and Emmett.

"So who wants to play Monopoly!" Emmett boomed, making me jump.

"Shit, inside voices Emmett. I think my ears are ringing." I joked, holding my hands over my ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I..." His apology was cut off by Alice, who was arriving with grocery bags. She sat them on the couch next to Emmett.

"She was joking. Go make yourself useful and put these away, so Bella can make herself something to eat, she's starving." She then came over and sat next to me on the couch. "You have questions, and we will try to answer what we can. Some things you want to ask will have to wait until Peter and Jasper are finished with Edward." I opened my mouth to ask what the hell that meant and she smiled and kept right on talking. "That's something Jasper will have to fill you in on." I shrugged, fair enough. It's not like she knew what they were doing at that very second anyway.

"So, uh... Vampires?" I asked stupidly. "I mean, you guys aren't eating me. What gives?" I dragged my palm down my face in exasperation. Now I sounded like I wanted them to eat me. "Not that I want you to eat me." I added. I could hear Emmett laughing in the kitchen.

"I know who you want to eat you!" He bellowed. Rosalie smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. I grinned to myself when I heard her smack him. "C'mon Rosie!" Alice just rolled her eyes and answered.

"We are vampires, but not really the traditional kind. We don't drink human blood, we sustain on animal blood. That's why our eyes are amber colored and Peter and Charlotte's are red." She nodded her head to the woman standing beside me. When I looked up at Charlotte who was sitting on the armrest of the loveseat, she gave me a kind smile.

"We only eat criminals." She added.

"Like the ones who get away with it?" I clarified. She nods,

"We like to catch them in the act, if possible. Sometimes we can't, so we do a little research first. So yes, some of them are the ones who get away with it."

"Did Edward really sneak into Alice's room to... what was he planning on doing to me exactly?" If I were honest, that was the scariest part about all of this.

"That's something you're going to have to talk to The Major about." Charlotte answered for Alice.

"The Major?" I felt like every answer was just giving me more questions.

"Jasper was a Major in the confederate army. It became a nickname of sorts after he was changed." Alice filled in for me before adding, "Emmett's finished putting away the groceries. Do you want to get something to eat and go back to bed?" I wasn't tired anymore, all this excitement! Plus, I had slept pretty well earlier. I believe I should invest in a bed with more back support. I've never slept so good.

"I'm starving, not so much tired anymore though. I don't think I could sleep if I tried." Alice and Charlotte exchanged what seemed to be a knowing glance. "Don't you guys have to get ready for your coffins or something?" I gestured to the mantle, it was closing in on three am. I don't know who was laughing harder, Emmett from somewhere upstairs or Peter as he came back in the house missing a shirt and his shoes. He had these impressions on his skin that shined when the light hit it. I didn't realize I was staring at his chest until he flexed for me dramatically.

"Like what you see?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Um, no." I replied honestly. "Not to be rude or anything, but you got glitter or some shit on you." He smiled ruefully,

"If you think I sparkle now, wait till you see The Major." Nothing about his tone suggested laughter. It was ominous and made me wary. The way they keep saying The Major made me think that it wasn't Jasper they were talking about.

"Okay then... I'm going to go be human and stuff." I strolled on over to the kitchen and perused the shelves and refrigerator. I got busy making myself something to eat while everyone else seemed to gather in the dining room where they talked in hushed voices. Charlotte came in the kitchen and sat on a bar stool at the island counter.

"Family meeting." She clarified. "Me and Peter aren't apart of the Cullen Coven. We have our own, of sorts." I didn't bother asking what she meant by that. It would only lead to more questions. I had enough floating around in my mind already.

"You and Peter seem to know Jasper really well." I hedged, my head snooping around the cupboard.

"I'd reckon me and Peter know Jasper better than anyone else." She confirmed. I turned around and met her vermilion eyes with my muddy brown. She looked curious, as if she wondered where the hell I was going. I wondered that myself all the time.

"What did Edward do to get his fingers ripped off? Jasper told me he touched what was his?" She reached forward and touched my hand with hers briefly. Her fingers were freezing.

"Edward dared to touch Jasper's mate, after expressly being told not to go near her." I nodded along with her, that made sense. I basically read that in his journal. "Do you know about mates yet, Isabella?" I didn't bother to correct her on my name. Her whole southern drawl thing made my name sound really pretty.

"I knew Jasper had one..." I said hesitantly. Not really wanting to admit to one of the people who know him better than anyone else to tell him I was going through his shit. Still a little scared he might break my fingers if he found out. She looked surprised, her eyes darting to the dining room, but no one was at the doorway when I looked. I leaned over and whispered, "I kind of invaded his privacy and read his journal." Charlotte's eyes widened and she let out a little laugh.

"Good lord, he keeps a journal?" She said a little louder than I wanted her to. I shushed her quietly. She just laughed again, shaking her head. "You'll understand later, I imagine." She patted my hand again. "Mates is a basic concept. They are two halves of a whole. Ying and Yang. Never complete until one finds the other. When something tries to threaten that bond, it's instinct to protect you and yours. Edward should have known better, and he's fuckin' lucky he's still alive after touching The Major's intended." And then she strolled out of the room. Weird ass vampires. Sounded like some heavy soul mate kind of shit to me. How romantic but unrealistic. I sighed, and went about making myself a sandwich.


	8. Vampcestry dot com Find out YOUR history

Blood Moon

A/N: Now we get to find out what happened to Edward's fingers. I told him that blender would literally blend everything, but he didn't believe me. There is an actual Blood Moon eclipse tonight, which turns the moon a coppery red color. What better time for an entire chapter in Jasper's point of view?

This chapter is dedicated to GeezerWench and happyghost, because they're awesome and super nice and stuff :)

_Jasper_

I wasn't expectin' anythang to happen while I was gone, so when I got the first call from Alice I figured it was nothin' to be worryin' about. The second call I picked up without hesitation.

"You need to get back here, NOW." Alice said firmly, her voice harsh. Alice's voice was never anything but soft and sweet. It made my dead heart clench in my chest. I took off like a rocket, cactus tucked safely under my arm. I knew what was going on, Alice knew what was going on... But no one else did, and they wouldn't think much of Edward being around Isabella. I knew different. I told him to stay away from her. I gave him an order. It may not seem like much comin' from Jasper Whitlock but he knew Jasper Whitlock didn't issue out any orders. He had heard my thoughts on more than one occasion to suggest that I was not a man to be fucked with or disobeyed. He brought her into this world, and I'll be damned if I was going to let her end up just another victim of his. I would rip his fingers off before I let him touch her.

Arriving back at the house I saw that Alice was waiting for me outside. She took Mr. Pricky from me, not meeting my eyes. I felt for her emotions and she was ashamed, regretful, and guilty.

"Edward is in my room with Bella." I didn't bother sticking around to hear the rest, although her voice trailed after me anyway. "She's still asleep but he's trying to wake her up to get her to leave with him. He heard from my mind that you are mates and he thinks you're trying to steal her away from him." God damn, that boy was as stupid as a stack of shit. When I arrived outside of Alice's bedroom I was a bit surprised to see everyone standing outside the door. Rosalie was trying to talk reason into Edward, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Why didn't y'all break the door down and kick his sorry ass out already?" I eyed Carlisle up and down. This was his Coven, I knew not to overstep my bounds but I was about to break that damn door down if he didn't do something about his child. I felt around for Isabella's emotional signature, skipping over Edward's because I wanted to refrain from ripping him into pieces. Living with this Coven was a test on my control, and I don't mean my blood lust. Isabella was dreaming, and my blood boiled when I realized it was an erotic dream. Not because she was dreaming of someone other than me. Edward was in there, and vampires have a keen sense of smell. I didn't want him smelling her arousal. I clenched and stretched my fingers out to calm myself.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Isabella is Edward's singer. I think it's noble of him to try to acclimate himself to her scent so that he may pursue a relationship with her."

'Is he fucking serious?' I thought, my mouth hung open because I couldn't believe my ears. I reached out to feel his emotions and he was indulgent, patient, and proud of Edward. Not the least bit concerned for the human on the other side of the door. Who was finally starting to shake off her slumber.

"When I came into this family, you told me about the treaty with the shape shifters. They kept off your land, we kept off of theirs. Anything with red eyes was fair game. I was not to slip up. It would be of dire consequences if I did. I would have to leave the family." Carlisle looked like he was about to interrupt me but Esme put her hand on his arm to restrain him. I pushed out the gratitude I was feeling towards her. She smiled and nodded at me to keep going. Rosalie was still knocking on the door trying to get Edward to open it, but I could feel her pride. My pretend twin was always rooting for me, and I loved her all the more for it.

"Edward made a point to remind me daily since we've been here. Hell, even in the weeks leadin' up to our movin' here. I may not be able to hear his thoughts, but I can feel the hatred towards me, his loathing of himself and what he is, his revulsion at every single one of us but most of all himself because he hears my thoughts of my time with Maria and he feels jealousy. Jealous that he will never be able to be half of the man I am." I cocked my head towards the door, "That man is not as innocent as you think he is." I had kept my voice level the whole time. Meeting eyes with Carlisle and daring him to tell me I'm a liar. There might be a lot of things I'm guilty of, but lyin' aint one of them. He nodded,

"I know that at times in the past, Edward has strayed from this diet but..." Before he could finish trying to justify Edward's past transgressions, I felt something I hope I would never have to feel again coming from my mate. Pure unadulterated terror. I heard her heart skip a beat, that was all the tuggin' I needed darlin'. I didn't have to push Rosalie aside, she was out of the way the second she saw my expression change from frustration to angry as hell. I burst through the door, took a quick glance at Isabella's terrified form on the bed and I crashed into Edward, sending him out the window in a flash of glass shards.

I knew Alice and Rose would take care of Isabella. If there was anyone I trusted more than my own Coven with my mate, it would be those two. And Emmett, of course. I flew out of the window and landed on Edward. I suppose he was trying to put up a fight, it seemed more like the boy was just laying down and taking the beating. I picked him up and threw him away from me again, getting him further and further from the house. Every punch I gave him sent him flying a few hundred feet. We were miles from the house when I stopped my assault on Edward. Now it wasn't because I figured he had taken enough of a beatin' from me to understand I was serious. No, it was because he tried to throw a punch at me and I smelled Isabella's scent all over his hands. If I weren't an honest man I'd claim I was blinded with rage when what I did next came to light 'round civilized folk. Truth was, I was angry as hell. I knew what I was doing and damned if I didn't enjoy every second of it. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and brought his hand to my mouth.

"Jasper, what the fuck are you doing!" Edward wailed in terror. He knew what I was thinkin' about doin'. I remembered the last time I did such a thing and how much I enjoyed it. He must've caught it from my thoughts. I was a little disappointed he knew what was coming but I'm sure I could figure out a way to make it new and exciting for me.

"Edward, do you happen to recall what I told you about staying the fuck away from Isabella Swan." My voice was calm and steady. I was showing him the man he admired so much from my thoughts. The man he should fear instead of revere. His eyes widened in acknowledgment. He knew he was fucked, I could feel the dread and panic taking over all of his other emotions. He nodded frantically, not even bothering to waste his breath on excuses. 'Good, he can save it all for his screaming.' I made a point to think this very loudly before I stuck one of his fingers in my mouth, biting down hard just before the knuckle. I pulled back and spit his index finger in his face. I continued like this until each finger was removed, and his hands resembled Chucky's from Sons of Anarchy. Fingerless stubs. I smiled with satisfaction. I picked up a couple of digits here and there and flung them in the air carelessly in random directions. That should keep him busy for hours.

"I take it you've learned your lesson now? Isabella Swan is my mate. Do not look at her, do not talk to her, do not even think about her. Next time I won't be so lenient." I didn't bother waiting for an answer, I don't think he was much in the mood for conversation anymore. On my way back to the Cullen Mansion I ran into Carlisle. He couldn't meet my eyes and passed right by me to where Edward was. I wondered if my time in Washington was coming to an end.

When I arrived back at the house, I was pleasantly surprised to find Peter and Charlotte waiting for me on the back lawn.

"Major! Long time no see. Can't say I could think of a better time for an impromptu, unannounced, surprise visit!" Peter called out, all grins. I swear that boy was all teeth when he smiled, blinding white and disarming. When I reached them, I pulled Peter in for a manly hug. By manly I mean we actually hugged each other tightly. He was my best friend, and not just because I made him into a vampire and set him free from that life. Not even because he came back and set me free. We just understood each other. We were a lot alike in some ways, and polar opposites in others. I nodded at Charlotte. One thing me and Peter were similar about, was no other man would touch our women. We were fiercely protective of Charlotte, she could hold her own if she needed to. Peter never wanted her to need to, ever again. Now I had a human mate, not quite the same thing as keeping a newborn vampire from fuckin' and bein' fucked by unwanted males. It was a lot more complicated.

"It's good to see you both. You're right though, never was a better time to come visit me than today. I found my mate." Peter just smirked at me. That fuckin' bastard already knew. "How long have you known?" He shrugged,  
"Not long at all. I knew I had to mosey on up here post haste, as you needed assistance with your woman. It was Charlotte here who knew all about Isabella." I was surprised, I looked to Charlotte, and she just smiled at me brightly.

"I don't have a gift, Jasper. What I do have, is a certain set of skills..." Peter interrupted her with his loud guffaws.

"Woman, I knew you liked that movie!" She shrugged sheepishly.

"As I was saying, I do have a certain set of skills. Family is important to me, Jasper. You know that more than anyone." I did, I knew that she was my great-great niece. Charlotte, I mean. Not Isabella. We never told Peter, although I did have a few occasions I wanted to tell him to stop macking on my little girl. It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Fuck.

"Isabella is related to..." I glanced at Peter and back to Charlotte just as quickly. "Somebody." I finished lamely.

"Of course she's related to somebody, she's got parents, doesn't she?" He rolled his eyes at me, putting his arm around Charlotte.

"Perhaps we should just spit it all out in the open, eh Jasper?" Charlotte said, keeping an arm around Peter's waist. I shrugged, not sure on how he'd take knowing he basically married into the Whitlock name and not the other way around. Oh, I should tell him that.

"I'll tell him my half, you can do his." She quickly nodded, smiling. She was excited. Exuberant, if I were to break out my thesaurus. I wondered if I was being selfish, asking her to keep it to herself all of these years. Shit, I was feeling guilty. That wasn't an emotion I felt all that often from myself.

"Peter, you are a Whitlock in every sense of the name." I put my hand on his shoulder to emphasize my words and emotions. I could feel his hesitance and confusion. "You're a Whitlock by Venom, but we both know that isn't enough to get you on my good graces and make ya deservin' of my last name." I had made thousands of vampires. Those that I didn't kill myself died in battle. Except for Peter and Charlotte. "Luckily for you, you married into the family." His jaw dropped and he was momentarily stunned into silence. What a marvelous sight to behold. "My baby sister got married while I was fighting the war. She had several children, one of whom had a baby girl, and that baby girl had a baby girl who she named Charlotte." I went on to clarify. It was confusing as hell.

"I thought your human last name was Schroder." Peter said quietly. He was beginning to come to terms with it, his emotions cycling through and becoming fewer and fewer as he came to his conclusion.

"Human women take the last name of their husband, Peter. I can see why you would get confused." He jerked his head up and scowled at me.

"Shit isn't funny, man." He said gruffly. He was feeling emasculated, what a pussy.

"I didn't just walk Charlotte down the aisle because I thought she was a nice girl." I couldn't help myself, I've had thirty seven years to bite my tongue on my retorts about Charlotte being my kin.

"You knew even then?!" Peter exploded, shoving me away from him. I just laughed, he was being ridiculous.

"No, you idiot." Charlotte said, pulling him towards her into a hug. "We found out like thirty years ago. Jasper said some random thing about missin' his family and Texas, and we thought we would try to track down his family land and buy it for him. Remember?" She asked him gently, running her hands up and down his arms to soothe him. He nodded,

"Jasper said that was the best gift anyone had ever given him."

"It used to be," I started to say, but Charlotte cut me off with a sharp scold.

"Jasper, seriously." I rolled my eyes. "Isabella Swan is the great grand daughter of the woman you were dating when you were still human." Peter whooped and hollered. "She's Jasper's mate, Peter." He stilled his dancing about when he realized what she said.

"Well, ain't this some vampire Maury Povich shit." We all laughed, because really. It was some crazy shit. I caught the silhouette of someone in my room, and smiled. Isabella was spying on us. Peter and Charlotte turned around just in time to see her wave at us. Peter waved back excitedly.

"Hot damn, she don't look a thing like me." He sighed.

"Thank God for that." I said seriously. Charlotte giggled and Peter was mighty offended on the outside, but a little giggling school girl like Charlotte on the inside. I smiled as we headed to the house. I felt good, and it was all because of that human girl I hardly knew.


End file.
